trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ArtisticBoredom
Introduction Your name is ANISE FELS. You enjoy ART and PUZZLES of various types. You wear your god tier outfit all the time, because you think it is RAD AS HELL, and also all your clothes were left behind on your planet when you entered the medium. You don't really care that your planet was destroyed, because you soon got to make a NEW ONE that is totally better in every way possible. It is home to the SATYRS, who WORSHIP you as their GOD because you MADE THEM. You need GLASSES, but you never wear them, which sometimes results in UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENTS. Your chat handle is ArtisticBoredom, and the manner in which you speak has been clearly demonstrated by this point. Personality Anise is intelligent and outgoing. She makes friends easily, and has what could be called a magnetic personality. She suffered from severe depression a few million years ago, but has since made a complete recovery, and has a very bright outlook on life. Anise loves helping others, and will go out of her way to do so. She is uncompromising in her morals, but for the most part, does not expect others to abide by the same rules as she does. While she is very sweet and polite, she will not hesitate to voice her true feelings. She despises fakeness, and refuses to exhibit this trait in herself. Biography ... Sburch ... Post-Sburch Hacking the Game Reprogramming Sburch The Horrorterrors War The Prophecy Satyria After the Horrorterrors War, Anise visited the planet that she had created, Satyria. She spent a few thousand years with her children, the Satyrs, before they entered their iteration of Sburb. Just before the race could become extinct from the meteors battering their planet, however, Anise teleported all the Satyrs to Lopas. Her Father was extremely angry with her for it, but she never regretted it for a second. Anise continued to protect and rule over the satyrs for the next few million years. The Blackout One day, Anise noticed a disturbing gap in her visions. The dream bubbles and outer darkness, which were usually on the periphery of her vision, and somewhat blurred, when completely black. Her vision could no longer penetrate their borders. The darkness continued to spread at a rapid pace throughout the rest of paradox space. Anise was highly disturbed by this, but she did not call her brothers and sisters immediately, as she knew from her visions that they would arrive shortly anyway. Jimmy Auspit arrived first, and began trying to hook up with her. Disgusted with him, Anise stalled until Veradane, Raleigh, Helena, Johanna, and their mother arrived. When Anise's siblings figured out what Jimmy was doing on Lopas, they were outraged. They decided to banish him to the outer darkness, at which point Anise disclosed all she knew about the blackout to her siblings. They departed immediately, but in the furthest ring, it was a massacre. Several of the Horrorterrors lower servants had been slaughtered, and the great eldritch beasts themselves had been wounded. Before Anise could get any information from them, she and her family were attacked. Veradane escaped, but Anise and the others were killed. Before her death, Anise released all her knowledge into paradox space, directing it at any and all alternate versions of herself. The Narrator Before Jimmy's arrival, Anise had a conversation with the Narrator, and developed feelings for him. A version of her which received the message Blackout-timeline her sent out before her death went looking for the Narrator, but not before she had the Lopasian Satyrs build a robotic chassis. She convinced the Narrator to occupy it, and go out to dinner with her, leaving the narration of Roguestuck in Johanna Fels' hands. Trivia * Anise is another name for dill, which is an aromatic herb used to flavor many dishes, as Anise enriches, or 'flavors' the lives of all those around her. Gallery Anise-fels.png|Anise Fels has been called the most powerful Seer in all of Paradox Space. lopas.jpg|Lopas is home to the Satyrs, and their creator. Category:Human Category:Female Category:Roguestuck Category:Dameoftime